An Unforgettable Year
by hermione-jane-09
Summary: HGSS.Hermione realizes that some people & things aren't what they appear to be. Hermione's adopted. Harry joins Voldemort. Dumbledore's the real evil, not Hermione's father. Hermione and Draco are cousins. 1st ever fanfiction. HERMIONE POV.
1. Finding Out

_**An Unforgettable Year**_

_**Chapter: 1**_

_**Finding Out**_

**"Bloody hell!" I screamed getting out of the shower and looking into the mirror. My normally frizzy light brown hair was now dark brown with honey blonde highlights. There are forest green eyes were my usual chocolate**

**brown eyes once were and I was as pale as a Malfoy. **

**My Mum and Dad came running into my room at hearing my scream. "Mia wha..." my Mum trailed off at seeing my new look. Then all of a sudden my Mum starts sobbing and I look toward my Dad in confusion. **

**He just looked at me sadly before saying, "Mia come to the den when you get finished." He put a comforting arm around Mum and they walked out of the room.**

**I stood there for five minutes in a daze. **_**'I wonder what that was all about' **_**I thought bewildered. I shook myself out of the daze and went to my closet and pulled out a pair of khaki capris and a white spaghetti strap shirt. I slipped on a pair of brown flip flops and walked to the den, unknowing of how much my life was about to change.**

**"Mia we have some news for you," my Mum started as soon as I sat down on the sofa. "We are not muggles, we are Death Eaters."**

**"There is more," my Dad said taking over, " We are not your biological parents. Your father is our master."**

**"WHAT!? Okay I can take you not being muggles, but to have you be Death Eaters AND have Voldemort be my father. Just great! This is exactly what I wanted to hear on my 16th birthday! NOT! How could you not have told me sooner. By the way what's up with my hair and eyes?" I ranted. **

**"We are sorry Mia but we were commanded not to tell you until your 16th birthday. When your father had us take you away he put a spell on you to hide your true identity. How you appear now is how you truely are supposed to look," My Dad... Mr. Granger... who ever he is explained to me.**

**"Well who are you really since you can't be the Grangers?"**

**"They, my daughter, are the Presscotts," a deep voice stated from behind me.**

**I turned around and stared at the man behind me. It was none other than Voldemort, my father, the man who tried to kill me and my best friends numerous times. "What could you possibly want Voldemort?" I demanded of him.**

**"Why to take you home to Riddle Manor, what else?" he said unfazed.**

**Before I knew it the Presscotts came downstairs with my luggage. This really surprised me because I never saw them leave the room to begin with. " My Lord, do you require us to accompany you or shall we go to Presscott Manor?" Mr. Presscott inquired.**

**"You shall go to your manor until the meeting," Voldemort answered.**

**I watched as the Presscotts flooed to their manor, leaving me alone with Voldemort. I bit my lip, shrugged my shoulders, then turned to Voldemort. " Well are we going?" I asked before picking up my trunk and Crookshanks.**

**I stepped out of the floo to see that I was in the dungeons. I shuddered as I passed the cell Harry and I was in last year. **_**'Of course I would have to land in the dungeons' **_**I thought angrily.**_** 'Might as well go on upstairs, I mean I can't be anymore surprised at anything happening today. This has been such a wonderful day so far... and it is only 10:30 in the morning' **_**I though sarcastically. **

**I put my stuff down upstairs before walking up another flight of stairs. I walked down the hallway until I got to a door that said ****Lady Hermione****. I opened the door and stepped into a room fit for a princess. It was decorated in Slytherin colours but otherwise it was wickedly cool. I sat on the queen sized bed and it all felt right. Like having Voldemort as my father was right and leaving behind everything I once knew just felt natural. It felt like I was finally home. **

**"Do you like it Princess?" Voldemort asked.**

**"Oh, yes, Papa I love it! Thank you," I said not noticing I called him Papa instead of Voldemort.**

**Papa smiled at me as we walked back downstairs. I suddenly remembered something,"Papa what's Mummy's name and where is she?"**

**The smile vanished from Papa's face as he said," Your Mum's name was Sophia Nicole Malfoy-Riddle. She was murdered by Dumbledore."**

**"So I'm related to Draco and Lucius Malfoy?"**

**"Yes, Draco's your cousin and Lucius is your Uncle."**

**"Wow isn't Malfoy going to be pissed when he finds out 'Mudblood Granger' is actually his cousin."**

**"Draco was told this summer by his father. Now go explore while I take care of some business, Princess."**


	2. Shopping and A Ball

**An Unforgettable Year**

**Chapter 2:**

**Shopping and a Ball**

Thanks you for reviewing:

**Crazylady34, mcekul, notwritten, and sailormoon1982,Sampdoria, theshowpopper, and Poppins1 **

Italics thoughts

**Disclaimer::: Since I never did get to this in the first chappie... the characters are very ooc and I do not own anything you may recognize. **

While Papa was taking care of business, I wondered around until I found a garden. I sat down

on a bench and thought of all Papa had told me._ 'Wonder how Malfoy is going to treat me now. Guess he might be a little pissed off at me... I mean I did break his nose. I really can't believe Professor Dumbledore would stoop so low as to murder someone; and just because they were married to his enemy. I always did _

_think Dumbledore was an old coot.'_

About an hour later I heard Papa calling for me. I ran into the den to see Papa talking to

Professor Snape and the Malfoy's. I stopped short at seeing them. _'Oh great! Professor Snape's going to see me and he's going to tell Dumbledore. Oh what am I going to do?' _That particular question was soon talken from me.

"Mia, come on in. You know everyone here now don't you?" Papa inquired.

"Oh, yes, Papa I know them all; the ferret, the cold-hearted git, and Professor Snape," was my icy response.

"Now Mia, dear, that is no way to talk to your Uncle and Cousin."

"Well maybe if he (pointing to Lucius) hadn't tried to kill me and my friends for 4 years. And if he (pointing at Draco), hadn't called me a Mudblood for 4 years, I wouldn't be this way toward them."

"We wouldn't have done all that to you if we had known you were our Hermione," Uncle Lucius replied.

"Okay, okay," turning to Professor Snape, "Professor may I have a word with you before you leave?"

"Certainly Miss Riddle. I'm on my way out now so if you wouldn't mind accompanying me, we could talk now."

"Professor would you do me a major favour," I asked once we were on the apparation patio.

"What do you need me to do Miss Riddle?"

"I... I don't want you to tell that old fool Dumbledore that I know who my biological parents are. Could you just not even mention seeing me? I want to see the look on his face when I tell him I know what he did to my Mum."

"Of course Miss Riddle," he said before leaving.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

It has been a week since I've moved into Riddle Manor and I just got an owl from Aunt Narcissa inviting Papa and I over for lunch. Of course Papa accepted, so now I'm upstairs trying to find an outfit to wear. After three different outfits I finally decided on a green tank top and black jacket, some dark green leggings with a black and silver ruffled mini skirt. I put on a pair of silver ankle socks and a pair of black sneakers. I slipped on ten bangles, a silver chocker with a green serpent, and some small hoop earrings. I dashed on a little bit of mascara and lipgloss and left my hair down to fall into ringlets.

We flooed to the Malfoy Manor and Draco showed me around until lunch. **(AN: I'm not really good describing food so just imagin whatever kind of food you want.) **After lunch Dray and I went to the quiditch pitch and he taught me how to fly. I was as brilliant at flying as I was at everything else. I just had to overcome my fear of heights. Since it was only the two of us we only let a snitch out and the first one to catch it won. Needlessly to say I won two games and Dray won three.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

The next day Aunt Narcissa, Blaise Zambini, ** (AN: Blaise IS a girl in this fic!) **and I went shopping. Papa is holding an Introduction Ball for me next week and we had absolutely nothing at all to wear! We looked through three shops before I found the dress that was made for me. It was a Victorian style Ball Gown. It was white lace and had a fitted bodice forming a slight "V" at the waist. The sweetheart neckline connects to sheer lace pouf sleeves. Red satin ribbon bows trim the shoulders and at the back waist. There was rows of ruffled lace trimmed in satin ribbon from waist to hem.

Aunt Narcissa's dress was a classic velvet dress with Victorian and Edwardian lines. It had a high collar, blouson bodice, flounced skirt and leg-o-mutton sleeves. The dress closes in the back with a zipper, the waist is elasticized and finished with a velvet buttoned belt.

Blaise's dress was a Civil War Era ball gown. It was blood red satin with an overlay of black lace. The bodice was fitted, with a beaded appliqué at the front, and exquisitely made satin rosettes trimming the upper arm and carrying to the back. The overskirt is in black lace and is shirred up. The underskirt is in the satin and is very full.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

Finally the day of the ball was upon me. It's going to begin in two hours so I'm up in my room getting ready. After getting out of the shower, I spelled my hair dry and put it up in a messy bun with loose curls around my face. I put on a little bit of white eyeshadow, clear lipgloss, black mascara, and black eyeliner. I put the dress on then slipped on the matching heels. I was ready just as Mitzi appeared.

"Master told Mitzi to tell Misstress that the guest are arriving," the little house-elf squeaked out.

"Thank you Mitzi, I'll be right down."

I arrived at the bottom of the staircase just as Professor Snape arrived. He escorted me into the ball and all I could think was _'wow he's hot' _and then I'd be like _'You can't think of him like that! He's your professor!'_ So while I was having that little internal conflict, we entered into the ballroom. Professor Snape escorted me all the way up to Papa before bowing and kissing my hand.

"My Lady," was all he said before turning to Papa and bowing.

At Papa's insistance I got up to stand beside him. " I would like to introduce you to my daughter, Hermione Nicole Riddle."

To say that the Death Eaters were shocked to know that their Master had a daughter would have been a major understatement. They looked at each other before they broke out into whispers. Papa put his hand up and the room fell silent.

Papa looked at me and I started to get majorly nervous even before he opened his mouth. I knew what he was going to say and I could have killed him for it. " Now Mia and the dance partner of her choosing will have the first dance."

I turned toward Papa, glared at him, and walked down the stairs. I walked straight up to Professor Snape. " Professor would you care to open the ball with me?"


	3. The Betrayals of Harry

**An Unforgettable Year**

**Chapter 3:**

**The Betrayals of Harry**

Thanx 4 the reviews:

Sarahamanda, theshowpopper, sailormoon1982, Kalison Artor, mwth06, Caiuslover

Disclaimer::: Still don't own Harry Potter

Last chapter

I walked straight up to Professor Snape. " Professor would you care to open the ball with me?"

NOW

"Of Course Miss Riddle," Professor Snape replied.

He led me out to the dance floor and we danced to Monica's Angel of Mine. He twirled me around the dance floor until Papa came up and took over. By then the floor was covered with dancing people. I had to dance with Draco, Uncle Lucius, and Professor Snape twice more before I could get to the dinner table. When I finally sat down in my chair I was so tired I could hardly set up straight. The house-elves came around to take our orders and ten minutes later our dinners were sitting in front of us.

It's been a week since the ball and I was sitting at my desk when Hedwig flew through my open window. I untied the letter from Hedwig and began to read a letter from Harry.

Mia,

How's everything going at your house? Have you heard from Ron or Ginny? Well the Dursley's are leaving me alone. I think they are still worried about what happened last year. Well is their any way you can meet me at Diagon Alley today at 4? I have some important news to tell you. Write back and tell me if you're allowed.

_Harry _

I put the letter down and wondered what Harry was so nervous about. Well I guess I'll just have to ask Papa if I can go and meet him.

"Papa," I said interrupting one of his Death Eater meetings, "I need to go to Diagon Alley to meet a friend at 4."

"You can go if you take someone with you," was his only reply.

I walked up to Draco and pulled his mask off, " you're going to Diagon Alley with me, dearest cousin."

At that I turned and walked back upstairs just to see Hedwig sitting on the arm of my chair still. I got a peice of parchment and wrote a reply.

Harry,

Things are going really good. No, you're the first person I've heard from. Yeah I can meet you at Diagon Alley but I have to bring my cousin with me. It's a long story, I'll tell you when we get there.

Love, Hermione

After writing Harry back I went upstairs to get ready. I put on a pair of short black shorts and a red halter top. I slipped on a black pair of flip flops and pulled my hair up into a ponytail. I looked at the clock and ran downstairs.

"Papa, we're leaving," I said as I grabbed a hold of Draco and apparated to Diagon Alley.

As soon as we got there I walked to the Ice Cream Parlor. It's where Harry and Ron would always meet up with me. Draco and I walked in, saw Harry sitting at corner booth, and walked up to him. I sat down across from him and he looked at me in surprise.

"Oh, I'm sorry those seats are taken," Harry said not recognizing me.

"Well, I should hope so. Now what did you need to talk to me about?" I questioned.

"Hermione?"

"Yes, Potter, now we all know each other so can we puh-lease get on with it?" Draco smirked.

"Draco shut it or I'll tell Papa. Now Harry tell me your news then I'll tell you mine."

"Well you know how my parents supposedly died because of Voldemort? Well my Mum is still alive. That's not all, Sirius got out from behind the veil at the beginning of the summer." (AN: sorry I just couldn't leave Sirius dead. I was sooo sad when he fell behind the veil.)

"What? How? How do you know?" was all I could think to say.

"Sirius came to the Dursley's yesterday and he brought my Mum with him. Dumbledore has known all about her being alive and he's made me live with the Dursleys! He knew that Sirius got out of the veil and never told me!"

"Oh, Harry, he's betrayed you, too!"

"I'm so close to just going to Voldemort and giving up."

"Wait! Pause! That's it! Why don't you just join up with Papa and you both can bring down the old coot. That's what Papa's been trying to do for the last sixteen years."

"Papa?" Harry said confused.

"Oh, yes, Harry," I said then went on to tell him everything that happened so far during the summer.

"So if I go back with you, your Dad will help me out?"

"Yeah lets go."


End file.
